


Shake It Off

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Julian misses his girlfriend. Shenanigans ensue.





	Shake It Off

Julian sat on the floor of Asra's apartment, eating Chinese takeout and missing his girlfriend dearly. Sure, she was simply across town at Nadia's apartment, but even that distance was too far for him. Asra looked up from his phone and shook his head, a soft smirk on his face. 

"What do you think she's doing now?" Julian asked before stuffing his face with an egg roll. 

"See for yourself." Asra passed his phone to Julian. It seems the girls have been posting pictures of their shenanigans online. Most of them were selfies with Ramona, Pasha, and Nadia, but the latest one was a video. Julian hit play and saw Nadia step onscreen. Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off" began to play as Nadia lip synched to the song, using a hairbrush as a microphone. Pasha jumped in next and Julian frowned. 

"Pasha, those shorts are way too short!" Julian complained aloud. But then Ramona jumped in and the inappropriate length of his sister's shorts was forgotten in favor of the inappropriate length of his girlfriend's shorts. It made her legs look longer and accentuated her hips as the three girls shook their hips to the song. The hypnotizing magic of Ramona's hips was broken when a comment popped up on the video. 

Lucio. Saying inappropriate things about the girls. As quickly as the comment popped up, it was removed, probably blocked by Nadia. But Julian felt a surge of over-protectiveness. He wrote a comment, telling the girls to please change, as those shorts are way too short. His sister commented back "Get mad, Ilyushka" followed by the middle finger emoji and kissy cat face emoji. 

"Asra, I need to teach my sister a lesson! Let me borrow some clothes!"

... 

The girls were red-faced from laughing so hard. They were having a great time at their sleepover. After Lucio's disgusting comments, they blocked him from their accounts, then Nadia signed him up for at least a dozen embarrassing websites, including a dating site for seniors and a site that sends dozens of cat facts daily to his phone. Revenge was sweet. 

Then Portia's phone pinged. 

"Oh no." 

"What?" Ramona sat up to look over Portia's shoulder. 

"Ilya sent me a video." Portia replied. 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Press play!" Nadia peered over Portia's other shoulder as the red head pressed play. 

Oh. 

My. 

God. 

Ilya stepped into frame, as Shake It Off started to play. He wore bright purple booty shorts that said "MAGIC" on the butt and a Lisa Frank crop top stretched across his broad chest, most definitely borrowed from Asra. He lip synched to the song, over exaggerating his movements. Then the chorus hit and Julian shook his hips. Portia groaned and hid her face in the blankets because of course her brother knew how to twerk. 

Asra was obviously the one recording because halfway through, the camera shook as Asra burst out laughing. He apologized to Julian as the video cut out. Ramona and Nadia both burst out laughing while Portia texted back, "ILYA WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?!?!?!" 

"Send that video to me, please?" Ramona asked. 

Portia turned to Ramona, who had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. She sighed. Her brother was ridiculous, but he made her best friend happy. Portia did as her friend asked and two minutes later, Ramona's new phone wallpaper was a screenshot of Julian in those short shorts. 

Portia raised her eyebrow at her friend. 

"What?! Your brother has a cute butt." Ramona shrugged. 

"It seems to run in the family." Nadia commented. Portia's face flared red and she hid her face once more in Nadia's blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the mental image of Julian in booty shorts.


End file.
